


He Would Adore You

by diaanaprince



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: 99 years after enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, it all catches up with Diana.She’s quite unsure about what she needs to do.





	1. Learning to Learn

She sat with a newborn baby girl in her arms. She felt foolish for still not knowing it how it happened.

 

* * *

 

 

After four hours of delivering and feeling like she was running a goddamn marathon, she sat in a quiet room with a small baby in her arms. Her soft skin was warm and smooth against Diana and her little eyes would open from time to time to reveal her big beautiful blue irises. She was quiet now, when she’d first come into the world she let out a cry that gave Diana the idea she’d be quite loud. But after letting Diana see her they examined her.

That was where Diana was most nervous. If they found something that gave them any idea that she wasn’t normal they would take her away and Diana could possibly never see her. She calmed down quickly, and let the doctor and nurses examine her. The table she was on was right beside Diana so she could still see her. Her eyes were stuck on Diana and when she reached out to touch her little hand, she held onto Diana’s finger with a tight grip.

It was then Diana knew that her baby wasn’t a mortal. She was a demigoddess. She felt this energy radiating off of her body and she knew.

They wrapped her up in a little blanket and put a soft cap on her head and handed her to Diana. She cooed when she was finally in her arms and Diana let out something between a laugh and a sob.

“Hi there... You’re my baby aren’t you?” She spoke for the first time since she was delivered, her first words to her were, “You’re so pretty!” But after that, she was speechless.

Most babies weren’t cute when they were first born. Just small little things with squishy cheeks and heads they couldn’t even hold up on their own. But her baby was different. She was light but the perfect amount of chubby. She looked curiously at who this woman holding her was, but she seemed to recognize her voice. She lifted her slightly to press a soft kiss to her cheek and even if it was just a reflex, she smiled slightly up at Diana.

Looking back at how she first felt when she learned she was pregnant, she shook her head.

How could someone not want something so small and pure?

 

* * *

 

  
“You’re expecting, Ms. Prince.”

But how could she possibly be expecting when the only time she’d ever enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh with was one hundred years ago? Unless she’d been pregnant the entire time, something was wrong, or at least different.

Was it because she was a god and he was a mortal and her body processed it differently, and that she actually began her pregnancy years later? Yes. Doctors weren’t aware of that. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that’s exactly how it happened. She wasn’t as concerned about that as most people would think, she was more so set on edge that she was alone, and going to be a mother.

This was not long after Stephenwolf had been killed. So she wasn’t by herself. She had other people. But chances are the only person that would understand how she could possibly be pregnant after one hundred years would be Bruce. She wasn’t necessarily excited to tell him. She couldn’t even determine whether she was excited to be a mother or not. She’d always wanted to be one, yes. But she’d just stepped up to leading a team of heroes, that was hard enough.

She started with a small, store bought test.

“Accurate enough,” she thought. She set it beside her on the counter and waited. She tried to imagine what Steve’s reaction would be if he knew that she was having their baby. He’d probably thank her, his blue eyes sparkling and smile beaming. He’d look down at her abdomen and back up at her then kiss her and hug her until they both just laid with each other, happy.

Beep beep.

She looked down at the test. A bold pink line was beside the other one. She closed her eyes and attempted not to faint. Her legs felt weak and her head spun just as she was able to mentally process what she saw on the screen. Who was she supposed to call? Who could know? Were they going to take her baby away? Though he could only fix two of those questions, she called Bruce.

“Bruce?”

“Diana? What’s wrong?” It was all too much to take in. She felt her eyes water up and vision get cloudy almost immediately after she saw the test result. Not Because was sad that she was pregnant, but because everything else reminded her of Steve, now she has a baby inside of her that could possibly look just like him.

“I have... I have a problem.” Instead of her speaking anymore, he could hear her voice breaking and he insist he come to her to make sure she was okay. She refused, her apartment wasn’t in the best shape for company. She told him she’d come over soon and he requested she come immediately. With a sad and slightly nervous sigh she agreed.

“Excuse me,” when Alfred called for him to let him know Diana was here (even though she’d found her way in without any alarms going off in the cave), he excused himself from the rest of the League that was downstairs talking at the time. When he saw Diana’s stress and worried expression he understood that something was very wrong. “Diana.”

“I need to tell you something that I do not understand, and you may not either.” He nodded. He motioned for her to follow him down. the hall until they came across some seats. He motioned for her to sit down and looked at her and knew that something was very very wrong. She sniffled and wiped her eye with the back of her hand as her lip quivered.

“Hey, calm down. Whatever you need help with I can help you with.” She doubted it. She looked up at him tearfully and saw the shift in his expression when he realized Diana was crying. “Are you okay?”

“I feel okay,” she looked down at herself. With a shaky voice she continued. “Steve Trevor, his baby may not be.” He sat in silence. The guilt of teasing and taunting Diana about Steve’s death already had him feeling bad but this was far beyond losing somebody. She was having his child and he’d never get to know. “I don’t know what to do Bruce.”

He bit his lip and thought for a moment. “Do you know what you want to do with the baby?” Her brow furrowed and she sniffled again.

“I’m keeping them.” She said after a moment of thought. “They deserve to live the best life that I can give them.” She said sadly and she shifted.

“Well you know the most important part, and you chose a good option.” Her lip quivered again and he prayed that he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries by pulling her into a side hug and allowing her to cry and let all her built up feelings come out. “You aren’t alone Diana. You have people here to support you.”

“Is that Diana?” Barry’s voice could be heard from down the hallway and Bruce gave him a glare after he’d sped over and greeted Diana. “Hi Diana! I haven’t-“ he took a moment to realize that she was upset and crying, then instantly felt like just disappearing. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She looked over at him and attempted to put on a smile for him.

“There’s no need to be sorry.” She sniffled and stood up to hug him and greet him properly. “I should have asked if he had company. I will just talk to you later Bruce.” She began to walk away and Bruce shook his head.

“No, wait.” She turned back to him and he sighed. “This is serious.” He motioned at Barry asking if he could know, and she agreed, he’d eventually know anyways. “You’re pregnant a hundred year later than you should be. There could be something wrong.” He pat the couch beside him for her to sit back down.

“A hundred years?” Clark walked over with his arms crossed and a worried expression. “Then something is definitely wrong.” Bruce squinted at him and shook his head.

“With the baby.” Barry just stood there with his eyes widened and eyebrows raised, not saying a word. All he knew was that Diana could be terrifying if she tried to be, not that she’d ever been that way towards him. But maybe this could change the fact that she actually liked Barry. “I’m assuming you’ve seen a doctor?” She shook her head and gave him a look.

“I’m like Clark. I don’t do doctors.” She was obviously different, and if a doctor found out how long she’d actually been alive, they’d have no problem snatching her baby from her and testing on them to see what was wrong with them. The thought of that made her sick.

“Okay.” He exhaled slowly. “Okay. We can help you Diana. I’m sure you both are?” He looked up at Barry and Clark, and Barry had a huge grin on his face.

“I’m sure Lois would be glad to help in anyway she could.” That was reassuring. Diana and Lois weren’t extremely close, but they were friends.

“Can I be like an uncle?” Barry asked excitedly and Diana looked up at him, trying to smile but it was harder than it seemed. “Bad timing. I’m sorry.” They all stayed silent for a moment and they were all thinking the same thing.

“If anything else happens, I’d like to come along to help if I can.” Diana looked at Bruce searching for an answer in his expression. “At least until I cant anymore.”

“That’s dangerous. You or the baby could get hurt.” Clark nodded in agreement. Of course if she grew enough she wouldn’t be able to fit in her armor, which would definitely be a problem.

“I can’t just, not lead, Bruce. I need to do something, this is a group of people that could leave whenever they wanted to.” She sighed and took a seat again. “I don’t know.”

“You know that we won’t leave,” Barry motioned to the three of them. “Victor agreed to stay and Arthur seemed willing. They’ll understand if you tell them.”

“Just know that you aren’t alone. Even if they aren’t here right now I bet Arthur and Victor could help somehow. We want to help you.” She sniffled again, feeling emotional for some reason. “We care about you. You’re the leader.” Clark explained slowly.

“Thank you.” That’s all she could really think of.

“Are you okay being alone right now? I’m sure if you need company you can be around us today.”

“I think that I need some time to myself, just to process everything please.” She whispered and they nodded. “I appreciate the support.”

“Call us if you need anything and I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Bruce said and she nodded as she stood up to leave.

It was definitely going to take time for her to get used to the fact that she was carrying a child. But there were things she needed to consider. With Steve being a mortal and Diana being a demigoddess, they had a twenty-five percent chance of being a demigod like her, and a seventy-five percent chance of being a mortal. It worried her, when she first came into this world Ares was going to crush her, but he waited. Something could happen to her baby.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Themyscira and be in her mothers arms again and ask her what she should do. She wanted to cry in her mother’s arms like she did when she was a child and have her there to tell her it would be alright. But she could not return. She had no idea where to start or where Themyscira could be. She could get lost and get in serious trouble, having a baby and all.

It was going to take time.


	2. Learning to Stay Up

A few weeks passed, and due to what she was experiencing she ended up going to a doctor. Of course they were just other symptoms that she dreaded. Morning sickness wasn’t there at first, here it was. The sight and smells of certain food became a minor problem. She couldn’t eat eggs. At all. Not boiled, scrambled, or over easy. They all made her feel sick and dizzy like the world was going to slip from beneath her. She’d get more tired during training, and it was obvious to everyone, so when they’d see her body start shutting down they’d ask her to relax or sit down. She wasn’t fond of that.

The doctors told her that as of then she was in the beginning of her third month. Meaning she’d been pregnant with fighting Stephenwolf, which did concern her a bit. She hadn’t been showing at all, hence why she was able to fit in her armor. They told her with each trimester just to be more careful. So she was in her first right now, meaning she could still fight and train if she needed to. She hadn’t grown much, which concerned doctors. She had a tiny bump which could still easily go unnoticed. They decided to do an ultrasound to see if there was still a heartbeat.

In the two weeks leading up to her next appointment she’d worked on accepting. She’d taken time out of the day work on her eating habits and rest when she was supposed to and learn more about parenthood. She could easily say she was more excited than she was when she first found out. She was still nervous, but getting better. So when they told her they were concerned, she felt her chest tighten.

“I’m sure they’re fine, we just want to make sure that everything is okay. You haven’t grown much, so we’re going to try and find a heartbeat.” She didn’t know if there was one, it was too early for them to be moving so she really didn’t know if her baby was okay at all. On the screen beside her she looked closely and sure enough, she could see her tiny baby, but she needed to hear them.

“Baby looks good, now if we can get a heartbeat,” she turned a dial up and a few seconds later you could hear the sound of a heartbeat coming from the monitor. “Perfect! They sound healthy and are doing good, just keep up the good habits Mom.” The doctor turned and smiled at Diana who’s eyes were glued to the screen. A smile was stuck on her face and slowly but surely everything would be okay. That she’d be a good mother and that her baby would be healthy and grow up happy.

There were other things she needed to do. She needed to figure out where her baby would go when she went back to work. Should she start buying baby supplies? How was she going to continue to help the league and lead a team when she needed to be taking care of herself? These were all things that continued to bother her throughout the days passing, but she was worried. She didn’t want to disturb anyone from doing what they needed to.

“Diana, if you need anything at all, please call us at anytime.”

“Call us if you need anything and I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Everyone offered to help her, but she still felt guilty. Victor said he’d do anything he needed to help as a thanks for her helping him open up and accept who he really was. Arthur agreed to help even though he barely knew how to hold a baby (that worried Bruce a bit). The other three said they’d do anything for her to make sure she was alright. She prayed they would still be there for her when she delivered.

So she was at month three, and after those weeks passed, week 14 to be more exact. About seven more months and she’d have a small baby that was all hers. She started by taking time to enjoy this, she knew she wouldn’t have any children after this, and this would be the last time she’d get to experience something like this. Whenever she would go to the store for baby shopping, she’d enjoy it. She often went with Barry who made sure to make her laugh a few times and keep her positive. Her always surprise her with something for them, whether they were clothes for either gender, blankets, or just things she’d need like bottles and pacifiers.

When she get her baby kick for the first time, she was shocked. She had no idea what it was until she thought about it and realized that her baby was growing. They were small flutters she’d feel from time to time that didn’t bother her. Sometimes they were tiny hurts that just let her know that her baby was still there. She’d talk quietly but out loud whenever she felt them, hoping her baby could hear her and learn who she was.

“Your father would be so happy right now.” She brushed a hand over her abdomen. “He would love you so so much.” If Steve were there, he’d be smiling brightly while whispering sweet nothings to her abdomen all while pressing soft kisses to her sides that tickled her. He’d laugh and fall next to her and look her in the eyes.

* * *

 

“Our baby is going to look just like you.” He would hum while he ran his fingers through her silky strands of hair and looked straight in her eyes. “Girl or boy, it doesn’t matter. They’ll be perfect.”

“You think so? I think it’s a girl.” Her eyes would follow him as he moved back down to her abdomen and he’d motion for her to roll onto her back. “Why?” She’d giggle.

“I want to tell them something.” He’d mumble and she would most likely sigh playfully and agree. She’d pull up her shirt just enough for him to see her stomach that was now a bit round. “Hi there princess, it’s your dad.” He’d look up at Diana and her amused expression would urge him on. “I hate to break it to you, but I have to tell you something. No boyfriends.” Diana would laugh and give him a look.

“She can have a little boyfriend or girlfriend Steve.” When she’d say girlfriend he’d nod in agreement with that.

“I’m okay with her having a girlfriend, but boys are crazy! I’m serious! They’d have to meet me, and I have to like them, ugh. Too much work.” He’d say while laughing. “Girls are great. Like your mommy. Girls are fantastic. But no boyfriends.”

“The boyfriend rule might have to change.”

“I don’t think so. They’re too much work.” He’d roll back up beside her. “Am I too much work for you?” She’d look down at him and press a strand of hair out of his eyes and squint playfully. “Well?”

“Definitely.”

“Hey! No I’m not.”

* * *

 

She longed for that conversation to be real. But having small ones with her baby were good enough.

The milestones during her pregnancy were exciting and all, but she wished she had someone to experience them with. One person in particular. Such as the day she got the gender. That was a day she was looking forward to, and part of her knew that as soon as she knew what she was having she was going to be able to enjoy it a bit more. She did want someone to come with her, but she didn’t know who it would be appropriate to invite. She wasn’t close enough with Victor or Arthur for it to be just one of them. Bruce wouldn’t mind going at all. Clark would love to and Lois would join, and Barry would absolutely love to.

“Are you sure Diana? You can take Bruce or someone else.” He asked cooly, Diana understood how badly he wanted to know before anyone else and she laughed breathily into the phone. “You don’t have to take me.”

“I understand that you wanted to go the most, and I want to repay you for being there for me when I needed you. So, Barry, would you like to come with me to the appointment?” There was a moment of silence which didn’t worry Diana. She was aware of what he was doing. “Barry.”

“Of course I would!” He let out a squeal that Diana couldn’t help but smile at. This wasn’t too bad. There were highs and lows but she’d get through them. Maybe when she learned to open up more, but as she said herself.

She’s still working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, do you all want Steve back? Or for him to stay gone. Just give some suggestions of what should happen next and all :)


	3. Learning to stay strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to cry. She won’t. At least not all the time.

When she got to take her baby home, she was still processing everything. She had a baby. Diana was a mother. It wasn’t as overwhelming and terrible as everyone told her it would be. Her baby didn’t do much more than sleep and eat, but when she wasn’t doing either she was looking up at Diana who was most likely holding her, or lying right beside her while she wiggles around for a bit.

When she would cry for food, Diana was quick to lift her to her chest and feed her, while rubbing her back and humming to her quietly before she calmed down again and sometimes fell asleep, her small belly full with milk. Diana wanted to remember every moment of her baby’s life. She scheduled newborn pictures for a few days later.

She was tiny. It would take some time for her to fit some of the clothes she had. The league didn’t realize how many clothes she had, but she had tons. Diana was extremely thankful, because she had clothes that would last for a while. At one point, she had her right beside her next to her on the bed, and she faced her while whispering to her quietly.

“I love you. I love you a lot, you know that?” She seemed to smile and coo after she said it. “My aunt and mother would love you, so so much. I would love to introduce you to them one day. Your father.. He would do anything for you. He’d love to see you smile.”

She’d always wonder what she’d do if Steve came back one day. How he’d come back? She had no idea. Maybe she’d wake up to the sound of humming coming from the other side of the room, and his voice whispering sweet words into their baby’s ears. Maybe she’d see him on the streets one day, but as a different person who had no memories of her.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I promise to keep you safe for as long as I’m alive. That’s a long time.” Her baby smiled up at her with her bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks, as if she knew that she was telling the truth.

* * *

 

“It’s a girl,” The doctor pointed to an area on the screen with a smile. “And I’m only seeing one. Congratulations!” The woman looked at Diana who’s eyes were filled with love. Knowing the gender made everything so much more exciting and put a smile on her face that she couldn’t take off. Barry who was beside her smiled too and laughed excitedly.

“I called it! I knew it was a girl! I don’t have to take anyone out to brunch now.” He huffed the last bit and as hard as Diana was trying to pay attention to him, she couldn’t. Her eyes were glued to the black and white picture of her baby girl that she couldn’t wait to hold. It was starting to feel more real. She also noticed something new.

When she got home from that appointment, Steve’s watch started ticking again. It stopped a few months ago, the day he died. She didn’t know how to take it. Maybe it was a good sign.

But that didn’t mean everything was going well.

Bruce brought up the delivery, what they’d do if they found out Diana was immortal or if there was any sign that her baby wasn’t a regular one. What she should have stressed about earlier all seemed to attack her at once and it clearly wasn’t healthy, because her morning sickness and fatigue seemed to get worse when she started worrying about it.

“Have you considered where you’re going?” Bruce asked, and Diana knew that he wasn’t purposely trying to stress her out. Maybe it was hormones. All this talking of them taking and hurting her or her baby just made her want to burst into a mess of tears.

“No.” She whispered through the lump in her throat.

“Okay. That’s fine, we still have time to figure it out, okay? Do you want to opt out of shots?” He looked up and the look on her face with her watery eyes gave away how all this made her feel. “Diana, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“How am I going to do this all alone?” She whimpered quietly and felt a sudden wave of sadness blow over again.

“You are not alone.” Victor said with serious but friendly tone and the others nodded. “After all you’ve done, we won’t leave you like this, okay?” The expression on her face stays and a few tears fell before she could wipe them away.

“It’s going to be okay. Trust us, please.” Clark said reassuringly and the concerned looks on everyone’s faces softened. “You don’t have to be scared. They won’t take your baby.”

For the next few months that’s all she really could do, hope that they wouldn’t take her and she’d lose her last part of him, which would be far more devastating than anyone can imagine. She tried to distract herself. She couldn’t train, Bruce had encouraged her to stop in her second trimester but she insisted that she at least exercise lightly.

It was just a matter of waiting until she came then. She was anxious, yes, but tried to stay positive when she could and just be ready for whenever she came. She ended up figuring out everything with Bruce and they had a plan. The only thing they could all do was hope then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, only because the next chapter is the delivery. Do you guys want me to skip that part and summarize nicely or just write it out?
> 
> Also, most of you wanted Steve to come back. I added two more chapters. Keep your eyes open for a hint in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be longer over time, just want to see if anyone is interested at all :)


End file.
